Mother Love
by Kristina Andersson
Summary: Eris has to make a choice.


Title: Mother Love  
  
Author: Kristina Andersson  
  
E-mail: shanna_se@yahoo.se  
  
Archive: The list archives and my webpage: http://kristinas_corner.tripod.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Summary: Eris has to make a choice.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. It's the true food of the gods!  
  
My kitchen sink muse strikes again! This almost makes it worth doing dishes…  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Eris, Strife or Ares. Someone else does. Someone with a lot more money than me.  
  
Many hugs to my Beta Beth who makes this so much easier for you guys to read. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Mother Love  
  
  
  
Eris took a deep breath and entered her small temple. It wasn't much, but it was hers. At least it used to be. Once it had been her pride and joy, but now every time she went near it, she found herself filled with dread. She used to take a lot of pride in the way that the main halls were kept sparkling clean. The weapons and shields which hung on the walls used to shine, well cared for.  
  
Now, however, the halls were filthy. They hadn't been cleaned in months. Several of the black and red drapes were torn, some of the furniture broken and the weapons were rusty due to neglect. There were cobweb everywhere. For now, HE lived here. There were traces of the intruder everywhere. Tiny footprints could be seen in the dust on the floor. Handprints and strange drawings on the walls, as well as toys were scattered everywhere. And if Eris concentrated, she could almost feel an aura of childlike innocence and giggles.  
  
The whole temple was infested with signs of HIM now. HE was an intruder in her life, and yet, she loved him. Didn't she? She had to. HE was the only thing THE OTHER had ever given her, even if it had been accidental. She had carried him for nine months; surely she had to love him. After all, she hadn't gotten rid of him, had she? That had to count for something, didn't it?  
  
So what if she often left him alone for days in a row? HE was a god. HE could deal. She made sure food was delivered to the temple, and it wasn't like anything could kill him. Right? Just because she couldn't stand to be around him sometimes didn't mean she was a bad mother. Now, where was HE anyway?  
  
Suddenly, a loud noise followed by joyful giggling and more bangs gave her a clue. She followed the sound into a dark hallway. There he was, sitting on the floor, staring up at her with huge gray-blue eyes. Black curly hair seemed to stand out in every direction. One pale cheek was smudged with dust or soot. He was thin, so very thin. However, his eyes sparkled with life and joy. His grin promised mischief. Her Strife. Looking at him now, she couldn't imagine why she'd thought of him as an intruder.  
  
Around him and between Strife's legs were several pots and pans, spread strategically. Strife was banging on the pots with the two wooden spoons he was holding in his little hands. Giggling as he created different sounds depending on the size of the pots. Eris had no idea where he'd gotten the kitchenware. He sure as Tartarus couldn't have found them here in the temple. She had no patience, nor need, for mortal cooking. And Strife wasn't supposed to be able to leave the temple…  
  
But he was always good at finding the strangest things to amuse himself with, and her little mischief sure seemed to be having fun. She decided to let the question of where he got the pots go, and merely enjoyed the moment.  
  
Eris materialized a couple of spoons and sat down in front of the tot. He giggled, full of joy that she wanted to share his fun. They started to bang on the pots, slowly at first, and then faster and faster. Making as much noise as possible. They ended in a triumphal crescendo. The boy laughed and looked completely irresistible. Such a little imp!  
  
Eris couldn't resist. She pounced on the adorable child, and began to tickle him. He squealed with giggles, waved his arms and squirmed, trying to get away and tickle her back at the same time. Suddenly one of his nails came in contact with her skin, accidentally scratching her.  
  
Eris quickly let go, pushing him away, and looked at the scratch on her arm. The boy's bottom lip began to tremble. It was an accident! He hadn't mean to hurt her! She could feel his distress through their bond.  
  
But the Goddess of Discord couldn't help herself. She had been hurt; she had to retaliate. The little imp she loved so much was gone, and all she saw was HIM. The intruder. Almost without a thought, Eris drew back her arm and slapped the tiny child hard in the face. Strife didn't so much as flinch, he merely looked at the angry goddess with his huge eyes. A tear ran down his flaming cheek. There would probably be a bruise later. He instinctively touched his cheek, and scooted back on the floor, away from his attacker. Finally, he got to his feet and ran away.  
  
Eris just sat there, staring at the abandoned pots and pans, then at her treacherous hand. She appeared almost catatonic, but on the inside, she was screaming. She felt numb. So numb. After a while, she pulled herself together and went looking for Strife. Her movements were autonomic, as if she wasn't really there at all.  
  
She found Strife under his bed. Big frightened eyes stared at her. And yes, the cheek now showed the beginning of a bruise. She knelt down, dragged him out from under the bed, and pulled him against her. Hugging him. Eris squeezed him hard, almost too hard, but Strife didn't seem to mind. Almost pathetically grateful for his mother's rare display of affection, the boy buried his face in her bosom, hugging her back and almost cooing. The affection-starved child inhaled deeply, trying to take in as much of his mother's scent and soft warm skin as possible.  
  
Eris was shaking. She rocked back and forth, one hand on Strife's back, the other one gently stroking his hair. She was humming quietly.  
  
She didn't know how long they sat like that on the floor, but when Strife began to stir, she got up, still holding her son in her arms. A look at his face confirmed her fuzzy memories of the afternoon. She gently touched his cheek. Strife froze, obviously forcing himself not to flinch. Eris hugged him closer, gently kissed his brow, and then willed them both away from the temple.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Mother an son appeared in the Hall of War. The God of War was sitting on his throne, brooding as usual. When Ares sensed his twin sister's presence, he looked up from the scrying mirror which had held his attention. "Eris, what..?"  
  
Eris bit her lip and moved forward. She gently placed Strife in Ares' lap, then moved back. The God of War instinctively wrapped one arm around the small boy. Noticing the bruise on the tiny child's pale cheek, he softly asked, "What happened?"  
  
Eris' eyes flashed and she threw a fireball at a suit of armor standing as decoration in a corner. The armor shattered with a loud crash, causing Strife to giggle.  
  
"You lost your temper," Ares interpreted sadly.  
  
Eris nodded, and looked at her brother with pleading eyes.  
  
"And now you want me to take care of him, 'cause it's been happening a lot lately," her twin continued.  
  
Eris nodded again.  
  
Ares gave her a sad smile, and hugged the little boy closer to him. "I'll take care of him," he assured his sister.  
  
Eris moved closer to the throne. "You'll take good care of him, or I'll show you what Discord is all about…" she threatened with a raspy voice she hadn't used since THE OTHER.  
  
Ares' eyes widened in surprise. "I promise," he said, placing a kiss on his nephew's dark curls. The child had snuggled close to the God of War, falling asleep in the security and safety of his uncle's strong, but gentle, arms.  
  
Eris hesitantly raised a hand towards her son, but stopped, and drew back before she could touch the tiny godling. She gave her brother one last painful look and left, a single tear was running down her cheek. She hoped that, for once, she had done the right thing.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
